


The Devil Asks for Help

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: The Devil Loves to Knit [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer is a dork, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: The day after their big date, Lucifer asks Chloe for help.  (He’s still reading that romance novel.)  Just a short interlude before the next story.  :)Sequel to “The Devil’s First Date.”





	The Devil Asks for Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> A big thank you to titC -- you know why! <3  
> And of course big thank you to moonatoms for always encouraging me to write knitting fics!
> 
> And thank you so very much to everyone who’s been so enthusiastic about this fluffy series -- you are all awesome!
> 
> Wanted to get this out, so it’s a little rough around the edges and has not been beta-ed -- sorry about that! I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“Hello, Detective!”

Lucifer trotted up to Chloe’s desk, his heart immediately beating faster as he caught sight of his partner.  Head bent over her desk, she scribbled only Dad knew what on those silly pieces of paper in the case files.  His chest felt tight at the sight of her working so hard.  She needed to rest!

At his approach, she glanced up at him tenderly.  “Hey, Lucifer.  I enjoyed last night.”

Warmth shot through Lucifer as he felt his cheeks grow red.  Suddenly bashful, he glanced down at his feet.  Sneaking a peek at her, he said, “Yes, well, so did I, especially the ice cream.”

A smile lit Chloe’s face, setting the fallen angel’s insides aglow as his heart squeezed in his chest.  Oh, she was so beautiful!  If only he had gotten to kiss her the night before...  He would have laid her onto the hood of her car as his hands worked their way under the hem of her dress and up her long, long legs --

“So what did Weaponizer do to the house?”

“What?”  Lucifer blinked at the question.  Pulling himself out of his daydream, he cleared his throat.  “Oh.  Right.  That bloody bird had spread yarn all over the house -- again!  -- and somehow knocked every single one of the dining stools to the floor into a giant pile.  How can a tiny penguin do so much damage?!  And I’m sure his girlfriend helped him.  That troublemaking couple needs to be arrested!”

The sound of Chloe’s giggle made the fallen angel smile.  How something so simple could fill him with such joy was a mystery to him, but there it was.  His eyes took in her beauty, her merry aqua eyes, her golden hair, her kissable lips --

At his intense gaze, a blush bloomed on her cheeks, and she suddenly cleared her throat.   Turning her attention back to the files on her desk, she grabbed one from a huge stack to her left and scribbled in it.  “Well, if that’s all, I have to get back to work.  I have a lot to do.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes with a sigh.  All the detective ever did was think about work!  What exactly did she find so fascinating about the papers in those files, anyway?

“Detective, what exactly are you doing?”  Walking around the desk to peer over her shoulder, he shuddered as he caught sight of all of the forms she was filling out.

“Working.  What are you doing?” Lowering her pen, Chloe glanced up at him again, her eyes filled with curiosity.  “You rarely show up on a paperwork day.”

“Yes, well, I thought that perhaps you could help me with something.”  Lucifer flashed her his most charming grin.

Instead of the usual roll of her eyes that he was expecting, she gave him a coy smile.  “Maybe.”

Butterflies took flight in his stomach all at once, like a mass migration of Monarchs, making his heart pound furiously in his chest.  “Really?”

She chuckled.  “Well, it depends on what it is.”

“Oh! Right.”  His hands shook with excitement as he pulled a paperback novel out of his suit jacket pocket and held it out to her.  “This --”

Catching sight of the half-naked couple on the cover, Chloe let out a loud groan.  “Don’t tell me you’re reading Highlander’s Captive Embrace _again?!”_

Her reaction had him pulling the book back and pressing it to his chest defensively.  “It’s a good book!”

She rolled her eyes at him.  “It’s a _cheesy_ book.”  With a heavy sigh, she asked, “So what do you need help with?”

Flipping the book open to the section that had been read so many times the spine had broken, he handed it to her.  “I need your help with this.”

Gingerly taking it from his hands, Chloe slanted him a suspicious, narrow-eyed glance.  “This.”

“Yes.  Look -- here.”  Leaning over her, he pointed to the passage.  “Right.  You see?  ‘He bent her onto the bed, rucking up the satin of her dress as his mouth plundered hers --’”

“Yeah, okay, that’s enough.”  Chloe’s face turned bright red as she pushed the book back at him.

Lucifer drew back, surprised.  “But... I’m not done yet, Detective!”

“Yes, you are.”  Turning her back to him, she resumed working.

“But you haven’t helped me yet!”

Slamming her pen down onto her desk, she turned to glare at him.  “And what do you need help with?”

“This part, here.”  Pointing to the passage again, he read, “‘... As she bent over him, kissing his flat stomach, then delving lower, his hand caressed her hair tenderly and he pressed his lips to her temple --’”

Her face grew even redder.  The fallen angel couldn’t tell if it was from anger or arousal.  He hoped arousal, but actually either one would make his insides burn with passion.

“Lucifer!  Will you please stop reading me this sex scene!”

“But I don’t understand --”

“It’s not appropriate!”

He shook his head.  “No, Detective, you misunderstand.  That’s not what I meant.  I don’t understand the mechanics of this love scene.  If she’s kissing him lower and lower, how can he kiss her temple?  I don’t think it’s possible.”

Chloe gaped at him.   _“That’s_ what you need help with?”

Lucifer didn’t know what she was so surprised about.  “Well, yes, Detective.  I’m the Devil.  I pride myself on being an expert on every single sex position known to man, and then some --”

She covered her eyes with her hand and groaned.

“ -- and I just can’t see how this can be done, even for a contortionist.  That’s why I need your help --”

 _“My_ help?”

“Why yes!  I need us to reenact this love scene before we really have sex.  After all, I want to do things right.  I do believe you’re flexible, and so am I, but I don’t think even _we_ can --”

“Oh my _god.”_  Chloe glared at him, her eyes alight with irritation.

“You think _Dad_ could make love in this manner?”  His brows furrowed.  “Really, Detective, I don’t even think _he_ could, unless he somehow detached his head.”  Lucifer’s face lit up.  “Unless... the Highlander in the book had a detachable head?  Can you humans do that?”

Chloe suddenly laughed, which puzzled Lucifer.  What was so funny?  He was asking a serious question....

“Look, I don’t have a detachable head, and neither do you.  The author probably messed up,” she said after her laughter died down.

“But... the book said....”  He wilted.  He had been looking so forward to trying some of these exotic moves on her....

Standing up, she reached over and caressed his cheek as he pouted.  “Lucifer, let it go.  You don’t need to make everything exactly like a romance novel.”

The feel of her fingers stroking his stubbly cheek did funny things to his insides, making his heart pound an erratic beat and causing his insides to quiver.  “You... you won’t mind if we don’t have sex in the same fashion as the book?”

Chloe gave him a tender smile.  “Well, if we ever _get_ to that point, I won’t mind at all.”  Elbowing him in the ribs, she added with a coy grin, “I’m sure you have some exotic moves all your own.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open with shock  “Detective....”

As if realizing what she had just said, the blonde woman jerked away and sat down in her chair.  Clearing her throat, she started writing furiously in the work files.  “Anyway, if you’re not going to help me here, you should go home.  I’m sure LUX can use some attention.”

Lucifer was still reeling.  Had... had his straightlaced partner just teased him about sex?  It was as if someone had shot off a million fireworks inside of him.  A sudden warmth spread throughout his body, squeezing his chest and giving him a cuddly feeling -- not that he would ever admit it.  He was the Devil -- the Devil did not have cuddly feelings!

Tucking the book back in his pocket, he took the seat across from her and gave her a tender smile as he waited for her to notice him.

It didn’t take long.  She glanced up -- once, twice -- then finally put down her pen.  “What?”

Shaking his head, he gazed at her with loving eyes.  “Tell me what I can do to help.”

Chloe gaped at him as her cheeks blushed a dark red.  “Well... I never expected you to -- you never....”  Her voice petered out before she broke into a wide grin.  Grabbing a stack of files, she handed them to him.  “Here, you can work on these....”

For the rest of the day, they worked in companionable silence, sneaking peeks at each other like two shy teenagers.

 

 


End file.
